


Bewitching

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallowe'en and Mrs. Hudson's birthday fall on the same day. She likes to get away and celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Small_Hobbit! Hope you have a lovely day ^^
> 
>  
> 
> A 221B - a story told in 221 words, the final word beginning with "b". 
> 
> Holmes and Watson were created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).
> 
> * * *

Hallowe’en was also Mrs. Hudson’s birthday. 

The usual celebration with her female acquaintances had been arranged, and she was in the midst of cleaning her kitchen and making her preparations for spending the night away when there was a knock at her door. Still clutching a long-handled brush, she answered it and found Doctor Watson standing there. 

The doctor beamed. 

“Here—a little token from Mr. Holmes and myself to show our appreciation.” 

“Oh,” said Mrs. Hudson, taking the present. “A new bucket. How delightful.”

“It was only right to buy you another after Holmes dented yours.” Watson frowned. “I do have to wonder what Holmes and Hopkins were doing in your broom cupboard.” 

Mrs. Hudson smiled weakly.

“We are so fortunate to have you,” Watson continued. He gestured upwards. “You always free Holmes when he glues himself to his scrapbook, you mend the wall after his target practice and you keep our rooms spotless with a wave of your duster. There truly is something magical about you, dear lady!” 

Watson caught Mrs. Hudson’s worried look. “But I am keeping you from your friends.” 

He made to go but hesitated. “I hope you will not be depriving us of your company for long?”

“No, sir, it’ll just be a flying visit,” said Mrs. Hudson, as she glanced down at her broomstick.


End file.
